<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>将关系保持下去的理由 by Hydeto_xiu10969</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22715182">将关系保持下去的理由</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hydeto_xiu10969/pseuds/Hydeto_xiu10969'>Hydeto_xiu10969</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>band - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 14:55:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,988</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22715182</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hydeto_xiu10969/pseuds/Hydeto_xiu10969</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Yamashita Toru/ Moriuchi Takahiro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>将关系保持下去的理由</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>将关系保持下去的理由<br/>（融了少年残像的梗）<br/>人设预警。<br/>虽然没什么自信(啥？但是有些描写可能会引起不适，而且拖沓无趣肉很柴，我先道歉┌(┌ ､ﾝ､)┐<br/>偏执颓废堕落未成年taka，看起来开朗的自杀志愿者<br/>异食癖Toru，中学老师，会在夜晚的时候猎食。<br/>没啥逻辑，别深究为啥抓不到人👍还有OOC，剧情关系，总得OOC的。</p><p>上</p><p>房间里过于燥热了，森内贵宽又在半夜的时候迷迷糊糊将自己脱了个精光。醒来的原因是路灯昏沉但又明晃晃的光，透过窗子直直照在了他的脸上。努力地尝试着睁开眼睛，但那路灯冰冷的光线却像是在瞬间涨满了热力，灼烧炙烤着他的每一个细胞，每一条神经元。<br/>脑袋疼到不可思议。果断地放弃了睁开眼睛的想法，却裹着毯子坐了起来。一边不知为何为这令人不可思议的疼痛心下发笑，一边伸手胡乱摸着床头柜上的瓶瓶罐罐。<br/>也不知道是摸着了正确的塑料药瓶，还是没了耐性随手抓的。胡乱地倒了一把，塞了满满一嘴，然后凶狠地用槽牙将它们碾碎。咽下。</p><p>等到他大喘着粗气将眼睛睁开的时候，他已经湿透了，毛毯黏在皮肤上的感觉让他恶心。暴躁地扯开了它，光裸着身子，森内贵宽踉跄着走进了浴室。关上门之前他想起了什么，回身从扔在地上的外套口袋里摸出了手机。</p><p>他湿透了。<br/>不光是汗。<br/>他连下面也湿了个完全。</p><p>满是水印污渍的窄小浴缸。<br/>无所谓温度的放起了水，拨通了那人的号码，爬进浴缸蜷在水流的对头。瞥了眼时间是新的一天的两点二十八分。在电话那头接通的同时他开了口：<br/>“我饿了。来操我。”</p><p>山下亨把人从水里捞出来的时候，浴缸里的水早已经漫了出来。随手打开时便是调到最热的水龙头在放完了冷水之后，早就将一缸冰冷换成了半滚的温度。湿闷滚烫的空气甚至让刚进来的人感到窒息。<br/>森内贵宽仰躺在浴缸里任由热水淹没口鼻。水温不至于烫伤，却将那人的皮肤整个烧成了粉色。睡死了似的。要不是那偶尔的气泡从鼻腔附近冒出，山下亨真的就要以为那人把自己淹死了。<br/>不过他倒不是很在意。</p><p>关了水，将人拖出浴室，一地的水印他也没管，粗暴地把不知是因为药物还是水还是温度而昏厥的人扔到了床上。<br/>衣袖裤脚都被水浸透了。这让山下亨不爽地皱起了眉头。<br/>索性脱了个干净。</p><p>热水的的缘故吧，粉色的森内贵宽里外都是让人深陷的滚烫。草草开拓了一下，山下亨便将自己的性器捅了进去。毫无感情地看着身下的人。他依然昏迷沉睡着像个死人。<br/>手指探到那人鼻息下。确认着，嗯，是还没死。看样子是吃了药了，在赌他来之前是不是能用浴缸把自己淹死吧。<br/>一点儿创造性也没有。<br/>这么想着，山下亨放开了胳膊，在森内贵宽脸上甩了一巴掌。<br/>“啪”的一声。<br/>脑袋在冲击之下换了个侧方，但人还是死了似的。<br/>轻笑了一声。即刻，山下亨便毫无顾忌地开始了堪称残暴的动作。<br/>交合处淫糜的水声让动作的人莫名心慌，但又充满了别样的的快感——那种他在每一场性事中都极力追求的感觉。<br/>舔着啃咬着男孩的脸、喉结、锁骨、肩膀，然后回到那微启的唇，要将人吞食入腹般的吻了上去。长舌试探性地深入——不知为何还是有些小心翼翼——但他很快就放开了自己，上面下面一起，将昏睡的人搅得一塌糊涂。</p><p>那副偶尔因为疼痛和不适才有些反应的身体，让山下亨满意极了。<br/>盯着那张精致而缺少生气的脸，山下亨控制不住地想将身下之人切分成小块，再细细咀嚼，然后一口一口地咽进肚子里去。</p><p>倒抽着一口气，从深度的睡眠之中或者是休克的状态下，森内贵宽可以说是活生生被疼醒的。<br/>下意识大叫着想要坐起身，却被一只手按住了脸，又生生压了回去，动弹不得。<br/>不过在他搞清楚状况的时候，整个人瞬间就放松了下来。<br/>疼痛来自左边的肩膀。趴在自己身上的男人正发狠地咬着块肉。他的牙齿已经刺得很深了。能感觉到血，不出意外还有男人的唾液，粘稠湿热的疼痛让森内贵宽在惊醒之后感到了安心。<br/>啊，当然这“安心感”还有下面被填满了的缘故。<br/>然后他使了些劲夹了夹下面。在他肩膀上磨牙的男人松了嘴，舔了一圈自己“制造”的血肉，撑起了上身，双眼盯住了复活之人的一双深渊。<br/>唾液拉出了一条银丝。俯趴在森内身上的男人活像一头正在进食的野兽。就着那沾了血的口水，山下亨给了森内贵宽清醒之后的第一个吻。<br/>漫长深情，但还是结束了的吻。<br/>山下亨挺直了上身。一眼的深情让人捉摸不透。左手抬着身下人无力的右腿，右手顺着森内的下巴，滑上了他细长脆弱的脖子。轻柔的，缓慢的，摸索着动脉的位置，抚摸着那一节脆弱的人体。<br/>空气里充斥着怪异的温柔深情。最后冲刺着，山下亨在森内虚弱的喘息声中灌了他一肚子精水。</p><p>彻底清醒的时候，太阳已经升的很高了。身体已经被那人清洗干净，还套了件宽大的衬衫。肩上的伤被很专业地包扎起来，纱布清爽紧实地缠着，微微侧过头还能闻见隐约的药味。<br/>他人不在床上。毕竟昨晚从浴缸里带出的水，湿过了床垫。那人用被子和毛毯在地上给他圈起了一小块睡榻。<br/> 呼之即来的男人早就不在了。后知后觉的森内贵宽啧了一声，起了身。望了眼料理台上的保鲜盒，他决定先抽上一根烟。<br/>等他吃完了餐盒里的鸡蛋和素食，穿上外套将剩下的汉堡肉饼和生牛柳送到屋外巷口喂猫的时候，已经是下午两点了。<br/>冷冷地瞥了眼吃得正欢的野猫，从阴影处瞧了瞧巷外还算不错的天气，换了副笑脸，他打算去一趟学校。</p><p>中</p><p>森内贵宽一度认为，两头爬行的野兽，能在同一片水泥丛林相遇，简直就是命运的安排——一脸明朗地走进教室，亮着牙齿和唾液的小科莫多蜥蜴如是想着。他乐意见得讲台上那只体型更大的变温动物露出一脸的厌恶。<br/>想来“爬行动物”这个比喻还是对方先提出来的。在自己那浮了一层灰的座位上坐下，他回忆道。<br/>教室里一阵骚动，但很快恢复往常。在短暂的出现了一会儿之后，他又不复存在了。<br/>不予理会，森内贵宽侧着脑袋看向了窗外。</p><p>所以此时此刻正站在讲台上的毒物，能在送命之前，给自己来上致命的一口吗？<br/>困意袭上眼皮的森内贵宽在心底笑着。</p><p>迷迷糊糊睡着了，半睡不醒的回忆起了二人的相遇，竟清清楚楚地做了回梦。<br/>是从头开始的，走马灯似的，森内贵宽甚至以为自己快死了。</p><p>新来的那个叫山下亨的老师让他感觉很违和。有些高冷，人很帅，声音充满磁性，很温柔，只是眼睛里什么都没有。没有情绪，没有光。<br/>但这不碍他的事。<br/>或者说没什么能阻止他寻找快乐。<br/>一如往常，森内贵宽早早地离校回家洗了个澡，准备晚上在自己常去的酒吧附近碰碰他一直都有的运气。<br/>是个还不错的男人，两人一拍即合。森内谎报了年龄，在男人耳边小声撩拨着:“你操死我吧。”<br/>就在那酒吧后面的小巷子里。<br/>是对森内来说中规中矩的性爱，没什么令人印象深刻的，不过那男人很够意思，帮他撸射了还塞了钱。虽说塞在后面是不太舒服。<br/>夜还算早，两人便在完事儿之后就散了。森内没有动，他点了一支烟。<br/>然后他瞄到了另一点烟头的火光。不可思议的是那抽烟的人正站在路灯底下，可他先看到的还是点燃的烟头。那是他的新班主任。他没看见他，但是他看见了他眼里的光。真是个有趣的人啊，森内心想，睡一觉的话说不定挺爽的。注目着那个男人，直到一个比较起来清纯不少的年轻女人出现，一男一女消失在凌晨的霓虹灯光中。<br/>兴趣和性趣是在第二天无意间看到新闻里有过一面之缘的女人脸时提起的。那女人的心脏和左边的全部肋骨都不见了，说起来还挺让人匪夷所思。<br/>凶案频繁发生，他开始在玩乐的时候顺便跟踪他。<br/>两周之后森内便目击了整个过程。<br/>是个小个子的男孩。<br/>疯狂的性事让暗处的森内出了一身的冷汗。起先那男孩还是在高声惨叫着的，但他那平时可以算是温文尔雅的老师抓着他的头就往墙上撞，一下一下的，几乎赶上下身的动作。那男孩连求救都没能喊出口。<br/>但这场景让森内起了反应。小腹之中有什么抽动着，暗示他去开启一场新的性爱。他没能把自己撸射，感觉就是差那么一点，然后他看见男人掐住了那半死不活的男孩的脖子。他甚至能感觉到男人的逐渐施力。<br/>筋骨折断的声音隐约响起，森内在那一瞬间得到了释放。</p><p>把手从裤裆里抽回来，他舔干净了自己的东西。拍了张照片，打开手机的录音功能。森内贵宽靠向山下亨。</p><p>“老师，山下亨老师。”<br/>“嗯？”男人对他的出现并没有表现出很大的意外。<br/>“这是你做的吗？”<br/>“你不是全都看到了吗？”<br/>“哈”，“那你要怎么办，我可是目击证人诶。”<br/>“你觉得这孩子怎么样？”<br/>“嗯？”<br/>“他挺像你的不是吗？”<br/>“打算灭口？”<br/>“不会。今天没这个时间和精力了。”<br/>男人头都没抬。森内的兴趣更甚了，他蹲下身子。<br/>男孩黏着尘土的脑袋在他眼前清晰。头发、皮肤、碎骨、看起来柔软别样的脑组织，被血液混成了一坨。看着就叫人难受得要命。不过就在森内以为自己是不是该吐的时候，他一点反应也没有。</p><p>“你在干什么？”<br/>“取食材。”<br/>“哦？”<br/>“明天想做点儿骨头汤。”<br/>“不弄点脑花？都出来了。”<br/>“脏了。不要。”</p><p>绕到了男人身边，看着他从外套内测摸出了精巧的刀具和一把军用斧头。然后便见着男人流畅地划开了死人的大腿，脂肪肌腱一层层的暴露在空气中。<br/>没有灯光，很暗，但是能看出来红色，黑红色。新鲜的血液不停地涌出来，积在伤口的沟壑中，积满了再流到地上。一汪粘稠晃动着，偶尔还能映出巷口路灯的光。<br/>那男孩很瘦，脂肪不多。但在昏暗之下，脂肪的那一抹亮色让森内贵宽感到了惊艳。不过果然这颜色只有少一些才会显得好看呢，摸了摸小肚子上的肉，他想着是不是该多跑跑步了。<br/>等到骨头旁的肉被剥开得差不多了，男人举起了斧头。留了一巷子的血腥味儿，他取走了需要的那节腿骨。起身便走，森内贵宽跟了上去。</p><p>巷子外面就像是另一个世界。</p><p>男人没有理他的意思，所以他小跑了两步绕到了山下亨前面。抬起头，一双眼睛直勾勾望向男人，什么也没说，就只是望着。<br/>看着男孩明亮的脸，男人叹了口气，然后竟露出了微笑。<br/>“好吧，既然你有了证据了，我要怎样做你才不会揭发我呢？”<br/>“哈哈哈哈，”笑得开心，“你是真的不打算灭我的口吗，老师？”<br/>“嗯哼。”<br/>“能告诉我为什么嘛？”<br/>“我们很像，从第一眼看到的时候就这么觉得。”<br/>“哦？”<br/>“爬虫类。”<br/>“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈，不愧是国文老师。”<br/>“嗯哼。”<br/>“为什么这么说？”</p><p>“肮脏，不堪，没有温度，没有光。”<br/>——“你眼睛里没有光。”<br/>“跟我一样。”</p><p>男人最后的那句话让森内着了魔。他疯狂地吻了上去，而对方也欣然地接受了他的疯狂。两人去了山下亨的地方，森内极其主动地为男人口了一发，避孕套的橡胶味儿、润滑剂的奇怪味道和男人性器的膻腥味儿混在一起让他不能自拔，随后让他一句也喊不出声的粗暴动作，简直就要把他送上极乐天堂。<br/>他们交换了更“私人”的联系方式，森内贵宽笑着说要想不让他把证据交给警方，就要随叫随到。<br/>完事他就走了，踉踉跄跄爬起来的时候瞄见早已收拾好的男人正在处理那根大腿骨。</p><p>啊，对，就是那天，自己在回家的路上想明白的。<br/>抽烟喝酒飞叶子性瘾援交，确实是肮脏不堪。不过这一点他早就知道了。想明白的是他为什么会这样。其实也挺明白的，他就是这样的人。之前偶尔会觉得自己的生存方式是不是不太对劲，但现在不了，他就是这样的人而已。没有多余的感情，多余的温度，那温度甚至还不够，他随时随地都有可能在低温中长眠。而他对此也是无所谓。动物是分类的，如果他在精神上将自己归为爬虫类，也没什么不妥。不仅说得通，甚至还十分贴切。<br/>说来确实是一直在吃药呢，各种叫不上来名字的药。这方面他还是无所谓，只是觉得能让自己赶快睡过去或者减少一点儿头疼，挺好。</p><p>之前大概是因为孤独吧，所以没觉得自己是正常的。然后碰到了同类，被点醒了，想想自己也不过如此。<br/>他已经足够了，除了想知道那唯一的同类是不是比自己更怪异以外，没什么追求了。这大概也是他活到现在唯一的追求了。</p><p>如果可以的话，就让他把我吃掉吧。<br/>嗯，想必山下亨也是这么打算的。</p><p>之后他们便保持着这样的关系。森内贵宽想要了就会给山下亨打电话，那人真也就随叫随到。不过他也没有为难他，起码让山下亨始终维持着白天的形象。两人偶尔会在晚上的狩猎中碰见，装作不认识的样子，但在完事儿了，时间差不多的时候，森内会去山下亨的地方等他。两人会在碰面之后狠狠地打上一炮。他们总喜欢把对方含得很深。森内享受极了那种窒息，那种被吞吃入腹的感觉，山下也享受极了制造濒死和吞食同类。</p><p>太拖沓了。<br/>就像山下亨在他身上咬下的所有流了血，但不痛不痒的伤口一样，离二人共同的极致目标，他们一点儿进展也没有。<br/>自己也是不痛不痒地咬了他一口呢，带着复杂肮脏但纯粹的唾液。充满余裕一般地跟着他，窥伺他，森内贵宽想要看到身为他同类的那个男人，是如何腐败如何屈从本能，如何做出自己想让他做的事情。</p><p> </p><p>下</p><p>一觉睡到了暮色半升，天上橘红到蓝色的过度竟毫无违和。朝窗外看了看，操场上零星几个人，大概是在为社团活动收尾了。果然上课的时候睡得最好呢，活动着发麻的腿脚，离开教室锁上门。<br/>他并不是很在意没有人叫他。<br/>回去的路上路过了家家电回收的小店，不知道几手的老式电视在橱窗后面播放着近几日的新闻。六七点的光景，街上的人就已经不多了，那个把人体当成食材库的变态杀手弄得这里人心惶惶。<br/>停下来看了一会儿，媒体总结了最近几起受害者的特点。看起来像未成年的小个子男性，他们也确实不大。除此以外，这些人在凌晨的酒吧都有混迹，不管是常客还是偶尔，大多性生活混乱。死者死前都有过性交的痕迹。<br/>警方给出的推测是凶手在找人。从一开始的无差别杀害，到逐渐形成特征，那位将轻蔑和下流写在脸上的警方发言人甚至当着媒体，说“这个性变态的混蛋，绝对是在找那个让他难望的一夜情人。”<br/>虽说这样也没错，但这话说的实属是不带脑子。心里调侃道，森内摇了摇头。</p><p>路过喂猫的那条巷子的时候森内停下了脚步朝里面看。一如既往的安静，但是这会儿静得出奇。</p><p>楼的阴影让整条巷子昏暗不可见。</p><p>影子的边界刀切一般，明与暗被划得清楚。但就像是在挣扎似的，影子一般的粘稠黑色顺着地砖的纹路冲破了那道界限。<br/>再一细看才看出来那是红色，瞬间，鼻腔里就被血腥味儿塞满了。</p><p>受了他恩惠的猫被开膛破肚。</p><p>摇了摇头，叹了口气。森内转身上楼。<br/>打开门的时候正对上了斜靠在玄关的山下亨。<br/>森内吓了一跳，但也没有了更多的反应。</p><p>脱了鞋:“你挡道儿了。”<br/>没有动，那男人一脸的冷漠。“你说你饿了。”<br/>“是啊，我当时确实饿了。”森内装傻，“饿过了头就不想吃了。”<br/>“又是这样。”<br/>“又是哪样？”<br/>“喂猫。”<br/>“那你也又是这样。”——“那些小东西本来就挺可怜的了。”<br/>“我以为你终于想迈出下一步了，在我杀掉第六只猫之后，可你还是这样。”<br/>“在你吃掉第七个跟我差不多的男孩的心脏时，我也是这么想的。”</p><p>再一次叹了口气，森内推开了挡在眼前的男人。“山下亨，我们不是谈了个把星期，争执着该谁主动提出上床的小情侣，也不是谈了七八年，逼着等着对方提结婚的两口子。你愿意陪我玩这种‘我的手里有你的把柄，你要听我的’play，我很感激你。除此以外我也对能遇见同类感到高兴。”<br/>“但就像你知道的，从你陪我玩开始，我就不是主导。”<br/>“干嘛那么执着让我先迈出一步？我不吃那些肉就不是你的同类了吗？要是寂寞的话，你该改吃素，吃素我可能会陪你。毕竟兔子寂寞是会死的。”<br/>——“我们不会。”</p><p>“你想拿那些肉喂养我，然后再吃掉我，我们都心知肚明。况且我也很乐意能被你吃掉。可你总在等我。”</p><p>“做吗？不做滚蛋。”</p><p>    声音有些发狠，心里却激动得很，他想在今晚把事情解决，他觉得就是今晚了。<br/>山下亨活活在原地愣了十几分钟。然后听着浴室里的水声他笑了，笑声在自己的内里吵得要命，震得他鼓膜疼。<br/>一只手解了腰带，扯开了衬衫的纽扣，山下亨推开了浴室的门。门里积起的热气已然蒙上所有，一切都看不真切。森内贵宽一丝不挂的站在浴缸边的淋浴底下，他不知正对着什么在微笑。<br/>衣服没脱干净，但山下亨一头扎进了淋浴底下，白色的衬衫瞬时湿透了贴在他身上。搂紧了小巧的男孩，力道甚至要勒断他的肋骨。一个长吻，吃人似的。舌头长驱直入，因为怀里人的错愕没受到一丁点儿的阻碍。单手在男孩的后脑施力，山下甚至舔进了他的喉咙。窒息和喉中的异物感让森内贵宽本能的挣扎，唇齿碰撞，磕破的不知是谁的嘴角双唇，嘴里也不知是谁的血腥。两人仿佛是扭打在一起，纠缠不清。<br/>手上用力拉开了森内的头，看着男孩满是水汽的双眼，山下亨贴上了他的耳边:“你知道，我不喜欢挨操的人有这么大的动静。”<br/>森内不知道哪来的力气，挣扎着推开了山下。愣了一下，但山下亨随即便毫不留情的一拳锤在了森内的小腹上。猛烈的冲击让身材小巧的男孩狠狠吐了口酸水。但就是这样，内里有什么抽动起来，森内贵宽的性器抬起了头。<br/>冷笑了一声，山下拽过男孩的肩膀将他按在了墙上。整个人被掉了个个儿，鼻子狠狠撞在了瓷砖上，出了血。心下操了一声，森内贵宽抹了把鼻血，顺从地趴在了冰凉的瓷砖上，不再挣扎动作。<br/>两只手指撑开后穴的肌肉，疼得森内贵宽直抽气。没有给他一丁点儿时间适应，山下亨就将自己整个塞了进去。他发狠地顶着，疼痛让森内咬破了自己的下唇。男人狂躁的顶撞让森内贵宽的整个上半身都贴在了墙上，乳尖随着动作摩擦着冰凉的瓷砖墙面，和男孩的下身一样坚硬的挺立着。<br/>山下亨抱起了他的一条腿，还着着地面的那只脚因为山下亨的动作只能拼命地踮着脚尖。快要抽筋了，但是他一点也不能动弹。后面被迫着去承受、适应，终于在那始终开着的淋浴的帮助下不——那么——痛了。水流声和二人的喘息声在不大的浴室蔓延，交合处淫靡的水声，像是故意似的，绕过了耳朵，直接往二人的脑子里钻。<br/>着地的脚还是抽了筋，二人交合的地方分开，森内贵宽滑坐到地上，没兜住他的山下亨也滑了个踉跄。想要站起来，森内爬了两步够到了浴缸的边缘。借着手上发力，哆嗦着立起身子，却被稳住了身形的山下亨一把推进了浴缸里。上半身整个栽进了浴缸，挣扎着竟爬不起来。<br/>大半缸的冷水。饶是再喜欢疼痛忠于性欲，森内贵宽的欲火也在瞬时被浇灭了大半。呛了几口水，窒息之下，他本能的挣扎着想要从冰冷和窒息中逃离。<br/>可他的动作又比山下亨慢了一步。<br/>整个人被拎着腿翻了过来，上半身仰躺在冷水里，手上更使不上力气撑起自己。腰硌在浴缸边上，他甚至觉得已经要断了。从水里看不真切，隐约间看到山下亨脱下了他湿透了的白衬衫。<br/>氧气的缺乏让大脑发昏，身体的感官却好似被无限的放大了。森内贵宽感受着山下亨一寸一寸侵入的性器。他甚至能感觉到身上人的性器在自己肚子里印出形状。</p><p>森内贵宽挣扎着。他有些恍惚，耳朵里已经什么都听不见了。抓紧任何的机会呼吸，但他控制不住的嘴角上扬。就是今晚了。</p><p>山下亨将他脱下的白衬衫缠上了森内贵宽的脖子。</p><p>就是今晚了。</p><p> </p><p>    尾声、他们的日复一日</p><p>    可是不是。<br/>身体在餍足中逐渐清醒，森内贵宽睁开眼睛的时候又看见了晌午的日光。他觉得自己不可能上天堂，所以这样的光景让他惊异。<br/>呼之即来的那个人早就走了，自己没在床上，大概是因为昨天又被直接扔到了床上，湿透了床褥。那地上被子和毛毯圈起来的一小块睡榻很是有些可爱。</p><p>赤裸着身子抽了支烟，任烟灰掉到身上带来一丝灼热，森内看向了桌上的餐盒。<br/>营养全面，红肉白肉蛋菜都有，旁边还有盒温热的奶。</p><p>在榻榻米上摁灭了烟头，森内起身把自己收拾妥当。他吃掉了餐盒里所有的蛋类和蔬菜，剩下了所有的肉。他在午后出了门，又去了那条死了猫的巷子。像往常一样，猫的尸体已经被清理掉了。<br/>他把那肉放在了巷子里。<br/>转身的时候犹豫了一下，又回过头来。蹲下身，森内贵宽从餐盒里掐起一块凉拌的“生牛柳”。<br/>味道是挺不错。<br/>笑着摇了摇头，他一步跨出了巷子的阴影，走进了午后的阳光。</p><p>话说回来，他根本不在乎那是什么肉的，只不过是对向前迈一步有所犹豫罢了。那人也是，他想着。<br/>反正死活没有区别，那不如再相互陪伴一会儿好了。那个人大概也是那么想的。<br/>正餐留到人生的最后，挺好的，没必要着急，说起来也还浪漫。他也总不能逼着那个男人吃掉自己，一个人活着，不是吗。那他森内贵宽也太狠了点。</p><p>没什么进退可言。两人的关系，像这样保持下去就足够了。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>